


Mother's Stories - Day 26

by HuntressxTimeLady



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Baby, Crying, F/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressxTimeLady/pseuds/HuntressxTimeLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I brief look into Sam's journal, as she write down the trails of being a mother to a child that is part ghost.</p><p>Just cute drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Stories - Day 26

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. I only own Trinity and plot.

You know being a new mother is as hard as can be. It can be especially hard when your child is born with ghost DNA in her system. I think this parenthood stage will be the most difficult and exciting.

My name is Samantha "Sam" Fenton, I am 27 years old. I am going to give you a couple of glances into my life as a wife, mother and person. The first couple of months, after having my child was torturous. Let me give you an example:

**Day 26**

Little Trinny (full name: Trinity Lilith Fenton) just woke up from her midday nap, crying. I was in the living room, cleaning; I put down what I was doing to check on her. When I enter the room, her crib was empty. Understandably, I freak the hell out, I started to scream and run around the house screaming, "Trinity! Trinity, where are you!?!"

_Which now, that I think back on that, it mean no sense for me to scream that. She could even talk yet, so it is not like she could answer me back._

I did not realize that I can still hear her crying, which means she cannot be far from me, right? Wrong. I called Danny at his job, crying my eyes out, screaming, "Our child is missing!!!" Danny was able to get off work that minute and he flew (literally) to the house. Danny, being a ghost, could sense that Trinity was nearby. We search the whole house, until Danny had an idea to use one of his parents gadgets: The Fenton Finder.

He gave it to me (since, the thing keep picking him up), it said, "There is a ghost in front of you. Move forward." I slowly move forward, until I was at the foot of the stairs, the machine was still pointing in front of me, so I went up stairs.

The machine, then said, "Please, turn left."

I thought that was weird since it is bringing me back to Trinity's room. I can still hear her crying, I went into her room and the crying got louder. The machine beeped and said, "There is a ghost right in front of you. You must be stupid not to see the ghost." I flip the machine off and call Danny upstairs; he started to sense Trinity in the room. Danny started to move forward, hands reach out like he was blind, moving in all directions. He reach down and touch the inside of the crib and picked his arms up like he was cradling something.

Danny smiled at me and said, "I found our precious gift."

I stared at him like he was crazy, then slowly Trinny faded back into my vision. So, the lesson from this story is: When Trinity starts to cry, she will turn invisible.


End file.
